You ll never be alone
by yurena85
Summary: Hay veces que el cruce de miradas es simplemente mágico, envolviendo a dos personas en algo más que un hechizo, una atracción o un amor y hay veces que no solo son dos las afectadas, sino cuatro.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Sé que aún tengo pendientes terminar unos cuantos fics pero no estoy en una etapa creativa demasiado álgida, digamos que este fic que empiezo y al ser un crossover, es como una especie de experimento.

Nada de ninguna de las dos series me pertenece, todo pertenece a las mentes de J. Tamaro y del universo Shondalan, yo solo tomo prestados ciertos personajes y los pongo en situación.

En este fic el factor sorpresa y la mente abierta va a ser muy importante. Espero que os guste. Iré colgando capítulos a medida que pueda ir escribiendo, de antemano gracias por la espera.

Capitulo 1:

**Just Call my name, i'll be There**

****Levanto la mirada y el sol la cegó durante una milésima de segundo, se llevo la mano a la frente para poder enfocar mejor su vista, justo en el momento que una mano se divisaba delante de su linea de visión

-¿Estas bien?

Intento situarse de nuevo y ladeo la cabeza, aún andaba turbada por el golpe que acaba de recibir, todo era un bullir confuso en su mente, asintió casi por inercia y de un momento a otro se vio de pie, sujetada por unos brazos que suaves y delicados, eran fuertes y seguros, apoyo la mano en el hombro de la otra persona y la miro a los ojos, sintiendo un leve corrientazo ante el choque de sus miradas, el mismo color con diferentes intensidades, recibió una sonrisa sincera

-¿Seguro?...-la vio tomar una pausa y se aparto un poco rompiendo el contacto con aquella desconocida que la estaba auxiliando-..el hospital no queda más que a unas pocas manzanas de aquí y tengo el coche cerca-

Siguió el camino que trazaba el dedo de la otra hasta topar su mirada con un coche, sonrió levemente negando-estoy bien, soy médico, creo que sabría perfectamente si estoy mal-, vio a la otra dar una vuelta de ojos y rió ante aquello- de todas maneras muchas gracias, iba despistada y me ha pillado de sorpresa-.

Y tan de sorpresa que no pensaba nada más llegar a la ciudad, fuera abordada por un ladrón que intentaría sin éxito atracarla y terminara en el suelo-gracias de nuevo tengo que...-señalo a ningún lugar en concreto porque la mirada fija e intensa de la otra la estaba poniendo nerviosa y con el bullir de sentimientos que tenía en su interior no quería más quebraderos de cabeza. La vio meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y encogerse de hombros, haciendo un gesto que le resulto encantador con los labios, comenzaba a desvariar y eso no era bueno, dio un paso, tal vez dos cuando sintió un fuerte dolor, en el tobillo -_lo que me faltaba-_, se mordió el labio, intentando no proferir ningún tipo de sonido y guardando la compostura en todo momento, por lo menos hasta que su "salvadora" improvisada se hubiera marchado.

Se giro, esperando que la otra hiciera lo propio hacia aquel coche que le había señalado para poder ubicar un banco y sentarse en el, pero no fue eso lo que sucedió, cuando quiso darse cuenta, esos mismos brazos que anteriormente la sujetaban, se ceñían a su cintura y recargaban el peso de su cuerpo contra el otro. Giro la cabeza sorprendida y se mordió el labio, al mirarla

-Entonces habíamos dicho al hospital no doctora?-...

El tono de voz con sorna que salio de aquellos labios, le dieron ganas de insultarla pero no pudo proferir palabra alguna, simplemente asintió dejándose "llevar" hasta el coche.

Se tumbo en la cama del hotel y levanto la cabeza levemente mirando su pierna vendada, un esguince, un maldito esguince, que le imposibilitaría estar activa por lo menos un par de días suspiro y volvió a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, poniendo sus manos en su vientre, concentrándose en su respiración, cerro los ojos un momento y una sonrisa afloro de sus labios ante el recuerdo de una mirada muy especial, las miradas tenían magia, ella lo sabía siempre lo había sabido, tiempo atrás había sido hechizada por una, una que ahora encontraba tan distante, una que ahora ya no tenía o no parecía tener más magia para ella.

Mordió su labio sintiendo como las lágrimas se derramaban raudas por sus ojos aún cerrados y sintió el gusto salado chocar contra sus labios, extendió la mano por la cama vagando hasta la almohada y poder cogerla para ahogar un grito de dolor, de frustración, de impotencia. Una mala decisión, un desafortunado incidente, algo que es inevitable y tu vida cambia en un instante, derrumbándose todo aquello que creías inquebrantable.

Abrió los ojos y se seco con rabia las lágrimas, ya bastaba de sufrir, había venido a esta ciudad por un claro objetivo y un esguince en su pie no la haría flaquear, ella había superado cosas peores, mucho peores, era fuerte, siempre lo había sido, no podía venirse abajo claramente. Sintió su móvil vibrar y lo cogió a tientas de la mesa de noche, miro quien la llamaba y decidió obviar aquel llamado, al momento que iba a ponerlo de nuevo donde estaba, un mensaje apareció en la pantalla

-¿Ha llamado al servicio de habitaciones doctora?-

Frunció el ceño pero a la vez sonrió negando, fue a dejar el móvil de nuevo en su sitio, ignorando también aquel mensaje, cuando uno nuevo volvió a entrar- Creo que llaman a su puerta-, miro a la puerta extrañada y espero un par de segundos, cogió el móvil y contesto rápidamente, un estas loca.

Escucho una risa provenir de fuera de su habitación y abrió mucho los ojos, al tiempo que un nuevo mensaje saltaba- tres, dos, uno...abra doctora, la cena se enfría-, justo en ese momento, un suave golpeteo hizo eco en toda la habitación y eso la alarmo, no podía ser, aquella mujer estaba loca o era muy descarada o ambas cosas.

Se sintió de repente nerviosa, miro su reflejo en el espejo de enfrente de la cama, estaba horrible, el pelo revuelto, los ojos hinchados de las lágrimas, cómo podía abrirle la puerta así- un momento- grito, intentándose incorporar rápidamente, en un vano intento, maldijo su suerte, su pie y a ella también

-la cena se enfría doctora...- gruño al escuchar la sorna con las que aquellas palabras habían sido dichas y sintió un deseo de lanzar la almohada contra la puerta o más bien contra la cara de la dueña de esa voz que cada vez se iba metiendo más en su mente. Dando tumbos ayudada por la muleta llego hasta la puerta, abriéndola despacio

-No he pedido la cena...-

-Ahhh no?...una pena, yo tengo hambre...-

La vio entrar sin ser invitada y boqueo un par de veces, cerro la puerta tras de sí y se apoyo en ella, manteniendo un poco el equilibrio- no sabes que no se puede ir a un lugar sin ser invitada-

-Y tu no sabes que cuando alguien te salva la vida lo que menos es que se invite a cenar a esa persona pero ya ves te he invitado yo-

No pudo más que reir ante aquellas palabras y cuando se disponía a ir a su encuentro en la mesa su equilibrio fallo, cerro los ojos no queriendo sentir el golpe que vendría en breve y que finalmente no sintió, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con aquellos que la miraban curiosa y divertida- no va a llegarte dinero suficiente para invitarme a cenas, ya van dos veces en un día-, se mordió el labio un momento y agacho la mirada avergonzada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Una mano, esa mano, suave, delicada pero fuerte y segura, tomo su barbilla con delicadeza para alzar su rostro y hacer que sus miradas conectarán nuevamente, sintiendo ese hormigueo, esa corriente que había sentido por la mañana al verla

-Tengo un problema cada vez que haces eso...-

-Hacer el qué?-la miro confusa...

-Eso morderte el labio y sonrojarte...-

La miro aún más confusa y sonrojada si cabía y dio un paso atrás que fue interceptado por la mano que aún rodeaba su cintura- me dan ganas de besarte y eso es un problema...-

Abrió los ojos y sabía que no debía de preguntar, porque si lo hacía era como meterse en la boca del lobo, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte y el lobo era demasiado atractivo mas bien atractiva- por qué es un problema?-

-Por qué yo no soy lesbiana...

Continuará...

Apuestas para saber quienes son las dos protagonistas...


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**

Hola a todas, como siempre gracias por leer y a aquellas personas que se molestan no solo en leer sino en comentar, también muchas gracias, sois las que dais animo para seguir escribiendo.

Cabe decir que solo una de vosotras adivino a quien me referia y lo hizo porque se fijo en la frase clave que habia puesto, así que felicidades.

En este segundo capitulo ya se verá a quien me refería. Como siempre nada de las dos series me pertenece, solo lo que escribo es mio, lo demás de sus creadoras.

**Capitulo 2:**

_Scream Out my name, I'll be there_

Alzo la ceja nerviosa, más que nerviosa e intento por todos los medios dejar de mirarla de soslayo, por el rabillo del ojo, pero es que se lo ponía difícil, muy difícil. No entendía porque demonios había querido venir con ella en este viaje, no le había dado un motivo, no por lo menos uno coherente y real, uno de peso. Seguía sin comprender muy bien como su acompañante podía dar excusas tan carentes de sentido cuando a ella le costaba horrores y le producía prurito, o lo que se conocía comúnmente como urticaria.

Suspiro y volvió su vista de nuevo a la lectura, ignorarla seria sin duda la mejor manera de continuar las dos horas de vuelo tranquila. O por lo menos, que su salud mental no se resintiera al ver a la otra comer de manera escandalosa una bolsa de patatas y jugar a la nintendo, es qué a caso no le daba vergüenza, con su edad, con su reputación, con su cargo social. Cerro el libro en un vano intento de recomponerse, cerrando los ojos y exhalando aire a grandes bocanadas, cualquier persona que la viera, podría tildarla de loca, ella misma y en ese momento pensaba que lo estaba.

-SI, SI, SI, CHUPATE ESA BOWSTER

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se giro, como un resorte, su mano se fue directa a la boca de aquella que había proferido tamaño grito y la miro acusadoramente- podrías por favor, no hacer tanto escandalo, es más, podrías por favor apagar esa dichosa maquina, me pones nerviosa y la gente, nos mira-, miro a su alrededor y aunque realmente no había ni un alma prestandole atención, ella tenía la sensación de tener todos los ojos puestos en ella.

Sintió como su mano era apartada con firmeza pero sin ser brusca y la vio apagar la nintendo, eso vino acompañada de una mirada un tanto fría que le heló la sangre. No sabía que era lo que sucedía últimamente con ella, pero la notaba distante, alejada, más pendiente de su móvil, ya ni si quiera le prestaba atención y eso le creaba una sensación de ansiedad que no podía con ella, no dormía bien, no comía bien y lo peor es que por mucho que le preguntará, la otra simplemente se rehusaba a darle explicación alguna y se encogía de hombros.

Iba a volverle a preguntar, cuando todo atisbo de poder entablar una conversación con ella desaparecía, al ver como se giraba completamente y le daba la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en la ventana del avión, se inclino un momento y fue a insistir, desistió cuando la vio mirar el móvil y sonreír, algo le decía que aquello no era nada bueno, no sabía si era el palpitar de su corazón o su intuición femenina pero, no, aquello no estaba para nada bien.

Se sentó en una mesa apartada del resto, no le apetecía compartir la mesa con ella, aunque alguno de sus colegas la habían instado a que se sentará, había declinado la oferta muy amablemente. El solo hecho de tener que verla o sentirla, ya no le hacia nada de gracia, demasiado dolor, demasiado daño, demasiadas palabras no dichas y muchos hechos vividos. Miro su móvil cuando lo sintió vibrar y aquello la hizo sonreír, sonreír sinceramente como últimamente solo hacia por dos personas, una de escasamente dos años y otra a la que había conocido unas semanas atrás. Magia, había sido magia, le costaba volver a creer en ella, pero simplemente al mirarla podía sentirlo, no quiso contestarle, no inmediatamente, que la otra no notará su ansiedad, en la respuesta, dejo el móvil en la mesa y tomo el café entre sus manos, soplando levemente pero sin quitar la vista del objeto electrónico, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

Unos pocos metros más allá, no podía percatarse de la mirada intrigada y curiosa que no despegaba la vista de ella- por qué no hablas con ella-, su rostro se giro hacia su interlocutor y negó- me dejo muy claro que todo se llevaría por medio de nuestros abogados, creo que en cualquier momento me pondrá una orden de alejamiento, si no lo hace es porque trabajamos en el mismo hospital- dijo esto último con algo de sorna impregnando su voz, pero en su fuero interno tenía la sensación de que eso podía pasar, ni si quiera le dejaba ver a Sophia, esa angustia de pensar que le arrebataría todos los derechos sobre la niña se hacia cada vez más presente en su pecho y todo por el calenton del momento, todo por un estúpido error que no tenía que haber sucedido

Cristina: si fuera ella, sin duda lo haría, zorra adultera

Vio como la cardiologa se levantaba abruptamente de la mesa y la miraba furibunda, sabía que estaba unida a Callie, pero pensaba que era su amiga también, habían compartido juntas un suceso traumático, pero por lo que veía Calliope siempre estaría por delante, miro las caras de Meredith, Derek y Bailey y encontró en ellas también decepción, el único que no la juzgaba era Karev, o tal vez, si lo hacia pero era el único capaz de aún prestarle algo de apoyo, de todos los que estaban en aquella mesa. Se levanto como pudo, disculpándose cuando sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su bata, sonrió al leerlo. No como la sonrisa que tenía Callie en sus labios un poco antes pero igual de sincera. Giro en redondo encontrándose con la mirada color miel que tanto había echado de menos todos estos años

A: Maura- ese nombre salio de sus labios como una exclamación que irradiaba felicidad por si sola, la estrecho en un suave abrazo y después la miro-pensaba que nos veríamos esta noche

M: he preferido venir directamente desde el hotel así te venía a buscar, recuerdo que me dijiste que tu turno acababa a las dos- la vio mirar sus reloj de pulsera y sonrió señalandole la hora- quedan cinco minutos para eso, tengo que presentarte a J..-fue a girarse para presentarle a su amiga y no la vio detrás suya, donde se suponía que se había quedado, frunció el ceño y sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho al no encontrarla. Sintió su voz a lo lejos y aquello no le gusto, realmente lo que sucedía unas mesas más atrás no le gustaba a ninguna de las dos antiguas amigas.

Se había desvinculado de Maura cuando la vio con su amiga, era guapa esa tal Arizona, y para que fingir ese abrazo con Maura le había provocado cosas que en ese momento quería obviar, había venido a Seattle sin darle explicaciones a la forense, solo con un objetivo, alzo la vista por si tenía suerte de encontrarla allí y exclamo un bingo mentalmente cuando la vio, dejando aflorar en sus labios una sonrisa. Con pasos silenciosos y seguros se acerco a la mesa de la otra que miraba el móvil absorta pero no hacia nada más

J: creo doctora que me debe una respuesta

Esa voz, esa trémula voz que la acompañaba desde hace semanas y que cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver su mirada y su sonrisa burlona, se hizo mas palpable, mas latente, con miedo de que fuera algo irreal, una alucinación de su mente, levanto la vista, para encontrarse con aquella sensación, ese chispazo entre sus miradas, sonrió poniéndose en pie -JANE- dijo demasiado alto tal vez, pero aquello no le importo, bordeo la mesa y la abrazo, sintiéndose correspondida, sintiéndose en calma.

Continuaráaaaaaaaaa...

**Y sí, sorpresa, sorpresa, la pareja clave es Jane-Callie, a qué en algún momento de los crossover, pensabáis Maura-Arizona, puesssssssssssssssss jajajajajaj en este caso nooooo**


End file.
